Geh Nicht Einfach Weg
by GinnyPotter95
Summary: Ein OS/Songfic über Bella und ihre Selbstkontrolle in einer Situation die sie niemals erwartet hätte. Wer erwartet sowas schon. Warnung Vergewaltigung erwähnt...


**Hallo, **

**ein kleiner OS von mir. Naja, Songfic ist es auch noch. Ich weiß nicht ob ihr ihn (noch) kennt aber das Lied ist von Martin Stosch – Geh Nicht Einfach Weg. Ich hab das Lied gehört und dann kam die Idee einfach zu mir geflogen. Ich musste sie einfach schreiben. Ich hoffe euch gefällt es und ich bekomm ein paar Reviews... würd' mich echt freuen. **

**LG GinnyPotter95**

**PS: Lied: Geh Nicht Einfach Weg – Martin Stosch**

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder Twilight noch die Musik. Nur der Charakter Emma gehört mir.**

Ein braun haariges Mädchen geht eine Straße in Port Angeles entlang. Sie wollte sich mit ihren Freundinnen treffen, doch sie war schon spät dran deswegen nahm sie eine Abkürzung durch eine Gasse. Sie hatte diese Abkürzung schon oft genommen und deshalb kannte sie sich aus. Ein Mann lief hinter ihr her sonst was die Gasse verlassen. Es war Abends und schon dunkel. Der Mann hinter ihr beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Das Mädchen, Emma, schaute flüchtig über ihre Schulter und sah wie der Mann zielstrebig auf sie zu ging und diesen hungrigen Gesichtsausdruck hatte. Schön langsam wurde ihr doch etwas mulmig. Sie beschleunigte ebenfalls ihren Schritt um so schnell wie möglich aus der Gasse zu kommen und von dem Mann weg.

Doch der Mann gab nicht auf er rannte nun und erwischte sie an ihrem Ärmel. Emma lief um ihr Leben, doch der Mann war ihr dicht auf den Fersen. Er griff um ihr Handgelenk und zog sie zu ihm. Emma griff an das Geländer eines Kellerabganges. Der Mann ließ nicht locker, aber sie auch nicht. Erneut riss sie sich los und rannte weiter doch kurz bevor sie an eine viel besuchte Straße einbiegen konnte erwischte er sie wieder. Er drückte sie gegen eine Hauswand und schlug auf sie ein.

Emma versuchte sich zu wehren doch sie konnte nichts erreichen. Er riss die Kleidung von ihrem Leib und fing an sie brutal zu vergewaltigen. Emma wehrte sich. Sie schlug zu, doch er war stärker.

Schließlich rief sie um Hilfe, doch jeder der vorbei ging schaute sich noch nicht einmal um.

BPOV

Ihre Augen starr'n mich leblos an… Uouoo  
Ich sage nichts weil ich jetzt keine Worte finden kann

Das Mädchen starrte mich wie einen Engel an, doch ihre Augen sind stumpf und leblos. Ich kann nichts sagen, denn ich weiß einfach nicht was.

Ihr Gesicht auf dem Asphalt  
Voll Tränen, es ist schrecklich kalt

Ihr Gesicht liegt auf dem harten Boden. Sie weint. Sie muss muss frieren, es ist so kalt heute.

Ich nehme ihre Hand, sie zittert  
Wir laufen durch die Nacht

Ich nahm ihre Hand, sie zitterte. Ich weiß nicht ob vor Angst oder von der Kälte. Ich nehme sie in meine Arme und fange an in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit zu rennen. Sie muss hier weg.

Warum haben wir nichts gemacht?

Warum habe ich das nicht verhindert... wenn ich doch nur ein paar Minuten früher gewesen wäre

Geh doch nicht einfach weg  
Bitte dreh dich nicht um  
Steh zu dir  
Du kannst selbst etwas tun.  
Geh nicht einfach weg  
Mach es dir nicht so leicht  
Verschaff dir Gehör,  
Hab den Mut  
Ooohh… schau nicht weg.

Hier sieht man wieder wie grausam die Menschheit doch ist. Sie gehen einfach weiter ihres Weges, obwohl jemand Hilfe brauch. Sie schauen sich nicht einmal ein zweites Mal um. Es geht nicht um sie also geht es sie nichts an und was anderen passiert lässt sie vollkommen kalt. Wieso merken die denn nicht dass allein wenn sie schon fragen 'Was machst du da?' sie schon helfen könnten oder wenigstens die Polizei rufen könnten. Die sollen sich das Leben nicht so leicht machen und einmal mutig sein und nicht weg schauen. Aber richtig das ist ja unmöglich.

Er kam ganz plötzlich aus dem Hinterhalt… Uouoo  
Der Schulhof war sein Zeuge,

Er kam wahrscheinlich plötzlich aus irgendeiner Nische und nur die Gasse war der Zeuge, denn alle Menschen gehen mit geschlossenen Augen durchs Leben.

Doch die andern lies es kalt  
Es ging so schnell ein paar Sekunden

Die Menschen ließ es einfach kalt. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden und das Leben dieses Mädchens war zerstört.

Das Blut in deinen Adern friert  
Doch länger noch als deine Wunden

Das Blut in ihren Aderen ist bestimmt gefroren. Doch viel länger als die Wunden...

Dann bleibt die Angst zurück  
Sie macht dich verrückt

… bleibt die Angst und der Schmerz und das macht dich verrückt

Geh doch nicht einfach weg  
Bitte dreh dich nicht um  
Steh zu dir  
Du kannst selbst etwas tun.  
Geh nicht einfach weg  
Mach es dir nicht so leicht  
Verschaff dir Gehör  
Hab den Mut  
Ooohh… schau nicht weg

Da sieht man mal wieder wie grausam die Menschheit doch ist. Sie gehen einfach weiter ihres Weges, obwohl jemand Hilfe brauch. Sie schauen sich nicht einmal ein zweites Mal um. Es geht nicht um sie also geht es sie nichts an und was anderen passiert lässt sie vollkommen kalt. Wieso merken die denn nicht dass allein wenn sie schon fragen 'Was machst du da?' sie schon helfen könnten oder wenigstens die Polizei rufen könnten. Die sollen sich das Leben nicht so leicht machen und einmal mutig sein und nicht weg schauen. Aber richtig, das ist ja unmöglich.

Schau nicht weeeeeeeeeg  
Oh no no  
Geh doch nicht einfach weeeg  
Hab den muuuut  
Oh no no

Wiesooo?  
Sag mir warum…

Ich verstehe einfach nicht wie jemand so ignorant sein kann und womöglich noch zuschaut wie jemand anderem das Leben für immer zerstört wird. Ich frag mich nur WIESO? Jeder will nicht, dass ihm das Schicksal widerfährt doch jemand anderen vor dem Schicksal bewahren ist unmöglich oder was? Ich frag mich WARUM?

Geh doch nicht einfach weg  
Bitte dreh dich nicht um  
Steh zu dir  
Du kannst selbst etwas tun.  
Geh nicht einfach weg  
Mach es dir nicht so leicht  
Verschaff dir Gehör  
Hab den Mut  
Ooohh schau nicht weg.

Wie kann man nur wegschauen? Wie kann man das nur geschehen lassen? Wie kann man weg gehen? Wie kann man sich nicht umdrehen? Wie kann man so schlafen? Wie kann man nichts tun? Wie kann man nur? Stellt euch vor es wäre eure Tochter, würdet ihr auch weggehen?

Schau nicht weg…  
Schau nicht weg…  
Verschaff dir Gehör…  
Oh no no  
Hab den Mut und  
Schau bitte nicht einfach weg!

Wieso ist die Menschheit nur so grausam.

Ich hatte schon mein Handy raus gezogen und wählte 911 (Amerikanischer Notruf ) um einen Krankenwagen für das Mädchen zu bestellen. Den Mann hatte ich mir eingeprägt und er war auch nicht weit gelaufen um zu beobachten was mit dem Mädchen geschieht. Als der Krankenwagen ankam, kam auch gleichzeitig die Polizei. Ich sagte denen alles was ich wusste und stellte mich als Zeugin zur Verfügung. Als ich schließlich gehen durfte, wollte ich einfach nur zu Edward und meiner kleinen Tochter, der so etwas hoffentlich nie widerfährt.

Doch auf den Weg zu meinem Auto sah ich wie der Mann eine andere Frau belästigte. In meinem Kopf zerbrach irgendwas. Obwohl ich schon mehrere Jahre alt war und offensichtlich eine gute Selbstkontrolle hatte, konnte ich nicht anders als auf den Mann los zu gehen. Ich riss ihn an der Schulter herum, gerade noch so um ihn nichts zu brechen, auch wenn er es verdient hätte. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, du perverser Spast! Erst vergewaltigst du eine Frau keine zehn Meter von hier und dann wagst du es weiter zu machen! Das ist krank und so pervers.", schrie ich los. „Willst du ihren Platz, Kleine? Wenn nicht halt dich hier raus!", faucht er mich an. „Damit hast du dir es jetzt verbockt.", zischte ich. Gut, dass wir hier in einer finsteren Gasse sind und sich die Frau auch schon aus dem Staub gemacht hat. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr kontrollieren. Das Monster in mir übernahm die Kontrolle. Ich griff in an und trank sein Blut bis er nicht mehr ist. Langsam übernahm der rationale Teil meines Gehirn wieder. Was hab ich nur getan? Sche*ße. Was mach ich nur mit der Leiche. Verbrennen und die Asche ins Meer werfen ist wohl die beste Möglichkeit.

Also machte ich mich auf den Weg und kümmerte mich darum. Ich weiß nicht was über mich gekommen ist. Wie konnte ich das nur tun? Ich muss hier auf jeden Fall weg. Zu Hause müsste noch niemand sein außer Carlisle. Ich muss sowieso mit ihm reden.

Zu Hause angekommen betrat ich das Haus immer noch von Schuldgefühlen geplagt. „Bella? Du bist schon da?", fragte Carlisle von oben und kam die Treppe runter. „Es gab einen kleinen Zwischenfall. Ich musste früher gehen als geplant.", sagte ich. Ich saß am Sofa und hatte meinen Kopf in den Händen vergraben. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Carlisle weiter. Ich sagte nichts. Langsam schaute ich auf. Ich starrte mit meinen wahrscheinlich wieder roten Augen in seine Goldenen. Seine Lippen formten ein stilles 'Oh'. „Sei nicht zu hart zu dir selbst. Fehler passieren. Was ist denn passiert?" und so erzählte ich ihm was geschehen ist. Danach herrschte Stille. Gerade als Carlisle ansetzte etwas zu sagen, kamen die anderen herein. „Was ist denn hier für eine Trauerfeier?", fragte Emmett belustigt. Edward kam mit Renesmee auf den Arm herein. Meine Selbstkontrolle war noch nicht wieder aufgebaut also krallte ich mich ans Sofa. Ich würde nicht meiner Tochter weh tun. „Edward geh. Bring Renesmee hier weg.", sagten Carlisle und Jasper gleichzeitig. Edward flitzte weg und kam wenig später alleine wieder. Er setzte an, doch ich überraschte ich damit, dass ich mein Schild heruntergelassen hatte. Ich zeigte ihm was passiert war.

ENDE BPOV

Man konnte sehen, dass Bella ihr Schild geöffnet hatte, denn auf Edwards Gesicht spielten sich Emotionen ab. Plötzlich nahm er sie ihn den Arm und murmelte „Ich weiß was du meinst." „Aber er hat es nicht verdient.", antwortete Bella „Nein, niemand verdient das. Aber es ist auch nicht schade um ihn.", meinte Edward. Währenddessen erzählte Carlisle leise was passiert war.

**Ortswechsel**

„Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?", fragte eine tiefe, ruhige Stimme. Der Mann war in einem Raum am Boden. Um ihn herum war Dunkelheit. „Nichts.", antwortete der Vergewaltiger. „Luzifer, du kannst ihn haben.", sprach die Stimme und dann war nichts...


End file.
